Love Me Harder
by Chaobaby95
Summary: After a night of drunken lust, Ash is stuck with the fact that Gary Oak made him succumb to so much pleasure. Ash wondered if it was the alcohol talking; however, on his best friend's wedding day, another visit from Gary made all the difference.


_Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Pokemon, nor do I own the cover image._

**Because everyone needs a PWP smut fic every once in a while, right? It felt so good writing for these two again, and I also have a chapter story in mind that I will hopefully publish soon, so look out for it! (That one is gonna be ten times more mild than this one XD)**

**Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**LOVE ME HARDER**

Inside a small room of an altar, Ash nervously paced back and forth, fiddling with the sleeves of his tuxedo, which was too big on him. His mind was aching, both mentally and physically from a hangover he had formed this morning.

But even though he was roaring drunk last night at the bachelor party, there was one specific event that he remembered so very clearly. On other circumstances, he could remember bits and pieces of the party itself – cheering for the groom, dancing the night away, and drinking alcohol. Even though he turned twenty-one about a couple months ago, he still was iffy about drinking alcoholic drinks. But the bartender gave him a special mixed drink that the bartender was sure Ash would like, and he was right. And he kept asking for more.

Ash remembered asking what was in the drink because it was just so _damn _good that he wanted to buy it himself. The drink had sprite, pomegranate juice, and grape vodka.

The raven-haired boy recalled feeling very flushed and embarrassed at himself for being so thoughtless of drinking already five of the mixed drink and _then_ asking what was in it. Nonetheless, it was too late and he just asked for more. Grape was his favorite flavor anyway, and it was very prominent in the drink.

Anyway, the thought that really burned inside his mind the most was how goddamn drunk he was and could care less of what happened for the rest of that night. And the rest of that night included extremely vivid memories of being pulled into a room, roughly being pushed against a wall, and lips harshly biting one another. Eventually, clothes ended up on the floor, and Ash was being knocked up against that same wall, moaning endlessly and clutching the other's skin.

And the best part? Gary Oak knocked him up.

Imagine the shock on Ash's face when he woke up next to his rival and remembering _everything_.

And now here he was, the day of the wedding, and desperately trying to get rid of these lewd thoughts. He couldn't even remember whose wedding it was. It was for sure not his own. He only remembered that it was either Tracy's or Brock's.

He desperately wished that everything that happened last night was a dream, or he wished he didn't remember any of it at all. And the worst part of it all was remembering how _unbelievably amazing_ it felt. It didn't even hurt once, and Gary was rough. He thought maybe it was the alcohol that numbed away all feelings of pain and only brought in pleasure.

Ash recalled screaming the brunette's name in pleasure, so even in his drunken state, he certainly knew who was fucking him senselessly. Ash also knew that Gary especially enjoyed it as well, graphically remembering him grunting and growling deeply as he plunged into him deep and hard and biting Ash's shoulder. There was a dark purple mark on that shoulder and it was the only thing that Ash was thankful for because it didn't end up on his neck for everyone to see.

The trainer let out a long exhale, stopping his feet and leaning against the white marble table. The wedding was not for another half-hour, so he was stuck in this room until then. He didn't want to be with the other groomsmen in case Gary showed up, which would cause Ash to become an extremely awkward mess.

Ash felt a strange itch in his groin and hesitantly looked down, only to groan to see he had a hard-on. He tried so hard not to touch it, for that would only make it worse.

But to make it even _more_ worse, there was a knock on the door. Ash blushed furiously, and turned around to face the wall.

"Who is it?"

"Guess."

And then all the color left his body upon hearing that oh-so familiar voice. His heart and breathing started picking up rapidly as he heard the door open.

"Brock had me check up on you. Said you were in here for a good twenty minutes."

Ash tried to form words, but nothing could come out of his mouth. The room was silent for a quite a long time, but Ash could just feel Gary's vibrant eyes burn into his skin.

Then Gary spoke again, "Your tux jacket is sort of long on you. Here, lemme fix it…"

The sound of Gary's footsteps coming in closer rang loudly in Ash's ears, and he gripped tighter and tighter on the edge of the marble table. The footsteps stopped, and for a moment Ash thought he had left. That was, until Gary grabbed Ash's arm and forcibly turned him around, making him gasp as he collided into the brunette.

Ash's free hand landed on Gary's shoulder while the other was held captive by Gary's hand. The shorter boy looked up and almost cringed at Gary's stern green eyes. Then he felt like he shrunk two feet smaller as his rival put on his smirk. Ash tried to break free, but to no avail as Gary had an iron grip. He couldn't tell if Gary was mad or quite the opposite.

"That was some night last night, huh…? Did you like it?" Gary spoke softly with evident lust in his voice, and it made Ash weak in the knees. It was unmistakable that the taller brunette wanted more.

The black-haired boy gulped and stayed quiet, but that only spurred Gary on further.

"No? You didn't like being succumbed to me? You didn't like how I made you scream for mercy as I hit your sweet spot over and over?" Gary teased in that same voice and Ash had to resist whimpering upon hearing the combination of Gary's seductive voice and his dirty talk.

"You didn't like when I did this?" Gary roughly grabbed Ash's hip with his free hand. "Or this," he pushed Ash against the table, their bodies extremely close. Ash let out a short moan when the brunette rubbed his thigh against Ash's crotch.

Gary grinned a devilish smile. "I'm feeling a certain something that tells me you sure did like it."

Then Gary took one look at his lips and dove in. He released Ash's arm to grab his other hip and pulled him in closer, fervidly moving his lips against the other's.

Ash almost instantly fell into bliss as Gary kissed him with fire. His lips were so enchanting, and _Arceus_, he was a great kisser. He felt himself being picked up and placed down on the white marble table, Gary making Ash wrap his legs around his pelvis. The shorter boy moaned upon feeling Gary's hard-on as well, and felt immediately intoxicated as the taller boy ran his hands up his figure, only to start unbuttoning his white shirt.

When the last button was undone, Gary pulled away from the kiss and right away took off the jacket and left the white dress shirt on, and then the brunette moved his lips to the base of Ash's neck.

All the while, Ash on instinct decided to undress Gary, and realized as he took off both his jacket and shirt that Gary was starting to bite on his neck. It felt so good, but it needed to be stopped before a hickey formed.

"Gar-" his voice was cut short with a deep moan as Gary's tongue ran across the flesh. Ash cleared his voice, "I don't…want people seeing th-that."

"No one will see it. If you button your shirt all the way up, it'll cover it. No worries, Ashy-boy," he winked as his hands worked to undo Ash's pants. The light pressure against his groin made him let out an audible sigh and he already started grinding against Gary.

The brunette bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan. "Impatient as always…" Gary finished unzipping Ash's pants and reluctantly pulled away, smirking when Ash whined at the sudden loss of contact. Gary pushed him down for easier access to pull off his pants along with his boxer briefs. He looked at the debauched state of Ash Ketchum, his white dress shirt flared out beneath him and his chest rising in anticipation. His mouth was open to let out his short, excited breaths and his arousal was at its full hardness, just wanting to be touched.

"Damn, you're so fucking sexy, Ash," Gary blatantly pointed out as he gripped Ash's member with one hand while the other undid his own pants.

"Ah!" Ash let out a mixed noise of a gasp and a moan as he felt Gary's warm hand surround him. It also didn't help much when Ash turned red as a tomato after what Gary said.

Ash couldn't believe he was doing this all over again. All the while being completely sober too. He was pretty sure Gary was the same, as he didn't seem drunk or high or anything like that. Plus, they were going to do it in an altar where his best friends – he remembered it was Brock and Misty's wedding – were getting married. It only heightened his adrenaline.

To be quite frank though, he didn't give a damn. It felt way too good to stop, and Gary was so enticing with his moves he didn't even care about that anymore either. Ash knew he liked Gary anyway for a really long time and so this right now and what happened last night only drove his ecstasy further inside him.

He saw Gary lick his fingers, so he spread his legs for better access. He received an intense shiver down his back when the brunette's warm fingers probed at the entrance. Gary used his free hand to hold one of Ash's legs in place and watched his face as a finger went in slowly. Ash moaned as he held his other leg in place while his alternative hand grabbed Gary's wrist.

Ash threw his head back when the second finger was added, thrusting into him slowly but surely. His member was craving for attention, so Ash let go of Gary's wrist to start stroking it, but the minute he touched it, Gary moved it away.

"Ugh, _Gary…!_" Ash had no time to argue as the taller boy found that heavenly spot and ruthlessly massaged it. The raven-haired boy arched his back as he tried to stifle his moans – he had been loud enough already but he doesn't need to be screaming in an altar where everything echoes.

Gary, being the excellent manipulator he was, grabbed Ash's arousal and immediately gave it fast, hard stokes. Ash's legs twitched violently at the sudden action and almost choked on air as he muzzled up in what would've been a very loud noise.

Ash would be lying if he told someone how much he _loathed_ being in such a position, desperately wanting to be put out of his misery. Truthfully though, he couldn't get enough of this. Gary was an evident pro at this, and he loved how the brunette made Ash feel.

Ash brought his elbows up on the table to prop himself up and started thrusting back on Gary's fingers, which he now had three inside of him. Gary bit his lips and reveled in the sight, almost jealous that Ash was receiving everything and his arousal had yet to be pleased. So with that, he warily withdrew his fingers, shuddering when Ash whined at the loss of his fingers.

Through his husky voice, he asked for Ash's approval, "You still good with this?"

Without hesitation, Ash nodded and muttered a 'yeah.'

Lubing himself up as much as he could with pre-cum and saliva, he once again poked at Ash's entrance, making sure Ash wouldn't be hurt. Carefully, he started going inside. Ash whimpered both in pain and pleasure at the vast difference in size. Gary leaned down and kissed him to cease the soft groans and held onto his waist as he slowly but surely filled him up all the way.

As Gary stayed put for a minute so Ash could adjust, the raven-haired boy couldn't help but bask in the pleasure of Gary's length completely inside him. It felt like nothing he'd ever felt before, and it was better than feeling the euphoria of eating some delicious dessert his mom made or any other of his favorite foods, which was a big deal to Ash because everyone knows how much of a food addict he was.

Ash tightened around him and broke the kiss to let out a moan, and Gary took the notion to start moving. He moved teasingly slow, smirking when Ash groaned in annoyance.

"Gary…_hurry…"_

"Mmm…but I'm enjoying this."

There were a lot of times when Ash wished he had enough power to rip that smirk right off his face.

"Come on…go faster already," Ash tried to thrust back but Gary had a strong grip on Ash's waist.

"You act like you've done this a million times," the brunette chuckled as he started building up the speed of his thrusts, but still not enough for Ash's satisfaction.

Ash's cheeks blushed a rosy pink and slightly opened his mouth to let out a small gasp as he felt the pace quicken. "You make it feel like that…"

Gary bit his lips to suppress another smirk. He couldn't explain the delight he felt when Ash said that.

Finally, the brunette eventually started thrusting faster and harder, wanting to feel more bliss as well. Ash was failing to hold back his moans, and his elbows gave in so he was fully on his back again and his hands pushed against the wall behind him. Waves of pure ecstasy ran through him as Gary plunged deep inside him. Ash noticed that it was also hard for Gary to overcome his moans as he kept clearing his throat, and his fingers held Ash's waist so tightly as if he was holding onto his sanity, and the shorter boy was sure he would notice bruises later on.

Breathy moans and grunts echoed throughout the room and the two rivals' skins started getting damp. Ash found the strength to push him back up once again to wrap his arms around Gary's neck, kissing him fiercely as a means to hold in any moans as they were starting to get louder. Ash accidentally bit Gary's lip a little too hard when the brunette found his prostate and collided with it within every thrust.

Gary moved his hands to the apple of Ash's butt, poking at the sensitive dimples that formed there. Ash moaned deeply into the kiss, gripping onto Gary's shoulders and occasionally scratching his back. Their kiss was messy and passionate, nibbling on each other's lips and tongues meeting each other in excitement.

"_Fuck…_" Gary was the one to break the kiss this time as he could feel something rising in his body. In a sudden beastly passion, Gary pushed Ash down again and pulled his body closer while propping one of his legs on his shoulders, thrusting into him hard and again giving his sweet spot no mercy.

"Ah!" The black-haired boy let out a short but loud cry before biting down on his hand and closing his eyes tightly. He had no time to hold anything back as he arched his back, his length twitching and ejaculating hotly. Gary groaned deeply at the sight and with a couple more deep thrusts, he came as well, his hot seed filling Ash's velvety walls.

Gary released his iron grip on Ash's leg and let it fall from his shoulder, noticing the bruises. He found more marks on each side of Ash's waist, and then two love-bites, one on Ash's neck and the one from last night on his shoulder.

The brunette held back a grin from the sight. _'That should let everyone know who Ashy belongs to…'_

He carefully pulled out of Ash, the shorter boy letting out an almost disappointed sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll be having a lot more than that later," Gary winked as he helped Ash sit back up.

"Better get me a wheelchair then…"

Gary snickered and gave Ash a short, chaste kiss. They both got dressed, straightening out the winkles from their clothes as much as possible and walked out of the room together. They had a few suspicious looks but neither of them cared. They had exactly three minutes before the wedding started. Given the time that they had, it was surprising that they had finished in time, but they were nowhere near complaining about it.

As the wedding went on to the reception (which was outside of the Cerulean gym), Ash could only think of how much he wanted Gary all over again, blushes forming on his cheeks multiple times and feeling hot whenever he was near him. And whenever the brunette would show off his smirk knowing _exactly_ what Ash was thinking, it only made him weaker and weaker in the knees.

However, Ash was wary of how Gary acted as well, like he was in a hurry. And his suspicions were cleared when the brunette finished talking to his grandpa, pulled him into the Cerulean gym and finding a room far away from where the party was and laid Ash on the couch, ready to love him harder.

* * *

**Also because who doesn't love it when Gary takes control? This is probably one of my favorites so far in terms of smut.**

**Please review, it is greatly appreciated and I hope everyone enjoyed this steamy one-shot! **


End file.
